


The Two Pin-Up Girls For Gothic Sexiness

by flickawhip



Category: The Addams Family (1991), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP Fic.





	The Two Pin-Up Girls For Gothic Sexiness

Morticia Addams walked elegantly up the garden path of her friend Esme Cullen's house. She looked around the Garden.

"So Green and alive.... I never understand her love for such things."

She mused as she knocked on the door. 

"Come in Mortie."

Esme called from the upstairs window. Morticia looked up and smiled.

"Is the Door open Esme darling?"

"Yeah Sweetie."

Morticia smiled and walked in through the front door. She waited at the bottom of the stairs for Esme to come down. Esme smirked, leaping over the top balustrade, landing neatly inches from Morticia. 

"Hello love."

Morticia smirked back raising an eyebrow.

"You always were one for the theatrical entrance...even when we were at collage together."

She teased. 

"You love it."

Morticia smiled.

"I never said I didn't."

She purred and stroked Esme's face.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other my darling?"

"At least five years..."

Esme mumured, moving to kiss Morticia's palm softly. 

"Although you look as gorgeous as ever."

Morticia purred softly at the kiss.

"Too long... thank you my dear...you look just as ravishing as you did all that time ago... mmm still turning young boy’s heads I bet."

"Oh yes..."

Esme smiled. 

"Turns out they all adore me."

Morticia laughed softly.

"Is someone admitting to being a Cougar?"

She purred as she leant into softly kiss Esme.   
"Maybe."

Esme teased, kissing Morticia back just as softly, smiling as she drew the woman closer. 

"How about you though? I remember something about Pugsley's little friend wanting you?"

Morticia smiled.

"I have been known to accidentally lean over to far around some of his friends.... I don't do it on purpose."

She said with a naughty smile. As she let Esme draw her closer. Kissing her a bit more forcefully this time. Esme growled softly and nipped Morticia's lower lip. 

"Naughty naughty."

Morticia murred.

"Are you saying you've never bent over more then you needed to in front of some young hot boy one of your daughters or sons have brought home? Never worn a shorter skirt then maybe you needed to or a tighter top..."

"No... I tend to 'forget' clothing."

Morticia purred as her fingers began to play with the buttons of Esme's blouse.

"You naughty naughty girl..."

She purred.

"What’s your favourite tactic to snare a cub?"

"The 'oops I dropped my towel' seems to work well."

Esme smiled, moving to ease the straps of Morticia's dress down, watching as it slowly slid from her lover. Morticia laughed as her dress fell round her waist line. the small zip at the waist keeping it covering her legs, for now.

"How many of your children s friends had you seduced that way? And how do you usually go about it?"

She purred sliding Esme's blouse off, purring at the sight of her lovers bare chest. 

"Mmm, four or five."

Esme shrugged. 

"Although it works just as well on girls."

Her smile was soft even as she moved to cup, caress and tease Morticia's breasts. Morticia purred as she also cupped Esme's breasts.

"Any of them been boyfriends or girlfriends of your children?"

"One was."

Esme admitted, purring softly even as she let a hand trail down from Morticia's breasts to her stomach. Morticia purred.

"What a bad mommy you are."

She teased as she began to undo Esme's jeans. 

"They already knew."

Esme shrugged, stepping carefully out of her jeans and moving to push the zip lower on Morticia's dress as it slid to the floor. 

"No panties Mortie.... now who’s the naughty girl?"

Morticia smiled.

"Both of us."

She purred pushing Esme's jeans down revealing she also had no panties on. 

"Mmm, fair play."

Esme teased, moving to tease Morticia's clit lightly. Morticia purred and began to tease Esme's clit in return. 

"Are you always this generous with your body Mortie?"

Esme teased, slowly easing two fingers into the other woman. Morticia laughed and purred.

"Says the lady who once back at collage slept her way through the entire household of one of the male sorority houses...in one night."

She teased back, easing two fingers into Esme.

"Then got herself off again telling myself, Elvira and Liz Báthory all about it in glorious and intimate detail..."

"Ah yes, but that was my choice."

Esme smiled, moving to slowly pick up her pace. Morticia murred and picked up her own pace.

"Mmmm you always were a randy sex addict ever since you were turned..."

She purred.

"You always had a different boy or girl in your bed every night at Collage."

She kissed Esme. 

"Mmm, blame that on my roommates."

Esme teased, upping her own pace. Morticia murred and laughed.

"We really were dirty girls back then."

"I wonder how Lizzie and Elvie are doing?"

Esme murmured, upping her pace yet again. Morticia murred teasingly upping her own pace.

"We should meet up with them and have a girls night out for old times sake."

"Mmm, I have a few boys we can bring."

Esme admitted, soon coming apart almost silently, the only sign she was done was the pace she picked up at. 

"Oooh I bet you do... Might save us scouting for new numbers..."

Morticia purred suddenly going stiff and coming apart herself.

"Mmmmm I've missed you Esme."

"I've missed you too Mortie."

“We must get the girls together soon... and have our pleasure...”

Esme smiled. 

“We shall, soon.”


End file.
